01. Wodospad? Serio?
(Pierwsza kamera wychodzi z domu, druga z drzewa, wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, trzecia zaś ze kartonu mleka, który trzyma w ręce Cody, zarazem go powalając na ziemię, szybko podbiega do niego Sierra. Kamera przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Chef wyrzuca z niej Chrisa, a w tle widać skaczącą po stołach Aoife. Olivier próbuje wyjąć z kieszeni Chefowi dolara, jednak ten uderza go patelnią. Dawn siedzi na krześle i medytuje, , a Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, zachwycają się Justinem i Alejandro. Justtin siedzi na krześle i trzyma nogi na stole, a Philip obraził DJ-a, a ten teraz płacze. Tyler biega po kuchni uciekając przed Kłem, Trent gra na gitarze, by zaimponować Gwen, ale ta wraz z Duncanem się z niego śmieje. Eva i Jo siłują się na rękę, a Heather kłóci się z Alejandro. Noah i Bridgette coś omawiają przy stole, nagle wszystko wybucha, a zawodnicy wieczorem siedzą w strojach kąpielowych nad brzegiem i gwiżdżą, wszystko zasłania wielka kurtyna z napisem "Total Drama Waterfall".) Niagara Falls, kanadyjskie miasto. Tłumy ludzi na ulicach, jezdnie pełne samochodów... Szybka zmiana kadru na pędzący autobus, który goniło kilka radiowozów policji. Chef: Chris, po prostu Cię zabiję! Chris: Nie wiń mnie za to! Będąc taką wielką gwiazdą nie mogę skończyć za kratkami! Jo: McLean! Maminsynku, tylko idiota ucieka z paki. Wspomnieć trzeba, że kadr był skierowany tylko na Chrisa i Chefa. Po słowach Jo odjechał do tyłu i ukazał sporą gromadkę dobrze nam znanych zawodników. Lindsay: Ja nie chcę być aresztowana! Muszę odnaleźć moją NFK, Beth! I Tylera! Tyler: Ale ja jestem tutaj! Lindsay: Ty jesteś tym Tylerem? Nie przypominam sobie... Tyler załamał się. Kamera jeździła po znudzonych twarzach osób, m.in. Heather, Alejandra, Duncana, Gwen, Courtney, Trenta i Evy. Justin: Chris, mówiłeś, że piąty sezon będzie bez problemów. Heather: Kiedy się nauczycie nie wierzyć w słowa Chrisa!? Gwen: Tak jak Ty? Heather: Cicho! Wrr! Chris: Przestańcie marudzić! Chef zgubi pościg i zaczniemy porządną grę o milion! Hehe. Gwen: Nigdy nie polubię tego człowieka... Duncan: Ktokolwiek go lubi, na pewno ma życie do bani. Przybijają piątkę. Courtney: Wrr! Chris: Jeszcze słowo, a wylecisz z tego pędzącego pojazdu do wody, kolo! Rozumiesz? Duncan: Zrozumiałem przekaz. Chris: Noo, a teraz moi mili wstępnie wprowadzę was w... Wodospad! Totalnej! Porażki! Alejandro: Czemu krzyczysz, Chris? Chris: Bo lubię! I przestańcie mi, co chwila przerywać! Chef zahamował z całej siły. Chris poleciał na szybę, większość pospadała z siedzeń. Chris: Kto Ci dał prawo jazdy!? Chef: Za takie pieniądze nie licz na więcej! Chris: (poprawiał swoje włosy) No więc... 23 wybrańców spędzi parę tygodni w tym przepięknym miejscu na świecie, Wodospadzie Niagara! (wychodzili z autobusu) Przepiękne widoki, ahh... Lindsay zaczęła pstrykać fotki, niestety Chef zabrał jej aparat i rozdeptał na kawałeczki. Lindsay: Ejj! Chris: Żadnych elektronicznych urządzeń, nie pamiętasz? Lindsay: (zrobiła głupią minę) Chris: A mieszkać będziecie tu! (wskazał na wodę) W grocie tuż za wodą, za to was zdziwię. Z akcesoriami z dobrze nam znanej Wyspy! Totalnej! Porażki! Courtney: Będziemy spać na tych rozlatujących się łóżkach? Chris: Póki się nie rozwalą są do waszej dyspozycji. Hehe. Uważajcie tylko na wasze rzeczy, grota lubi być czasem... zalewana! Wszyscy: Oh! Chris: Na szczęście nasz niezawodny Chef zawsze pomoże nam w tym problemie. Chef: Robię to tylko dla kasy! Sadie: Brr, Katie... Tobie też jest tak zimno? Katie: I to jaaak, jak babcię kocham. Chris, ta grota nie jest fajna! Chris: Hm, więc zrobimy tak. Przegrani będą spać w grocie, zaś zwycięska drużyna po drugiej stronie wody w starej rozlatującej się chatce. (pełen entuzjazm) Wszyscy: Ehh... Chris: Zwierzać się będziecie na dole wodospadu, w krzakach na gałęzi pewnego drzewa. Noah: Mamy się wspinać jak małpy? Świetnie... Aoife: Ktoś powiedział małpy!? Kocham małpy! Hłahła! Wszyscy: Aa! Lindsay: To zła Baba Jaga Latynoska! Aa! Chris: Przestańcie mi krzyczeć do ucha! To nie jest jakaś tam bajkowa postać, tylko nowa zawodniczka! Courtney: Jesteś pewien, ze nowa? Mi przypomina tą świruskę Izzy. Aoife: Izzy!? Gdzie!? Gdzie jest moja ukochana fanka!? Trent: Na pewno mają coś ze sobą wspólnego... Chris: Tak, to prawda. Dlatego zaprosiliśmy ją, a nie prawdziwą Izzy. Fajnie, co nie? Hehe. Jo: Wyglądam jakbym się śmiała, McLean? Chris: To było pytanie do wszystkich, nie tylko do Ciebie. Jo: No to co? Chris: (zmarszczył brwi) Dawn: Chris, nie rób tak. Twoja aura źle na to wpływa. Chris: To miłe, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale zajmujemy się nie tym, co trzeba! Sierra: Jestem taka podekscytowana następnym sezonem. Cooody, znów jesteśmy razem. Hihihi. Cody: (przełknął ślinę) Mogę być w przeciwnej drużynie, niż Sierra? Chris: Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić, stary. DJ: Chris, a gdzie jest reszta naszych przyjaciół? Chris: Zginęli! Wszyscy: Co!? Chris: Hahaha! Żartowałem. Zrezygnowała z dalszej gry, woli być szarymi nudnymi frajerami. Duncan: No trudno, będę musiał się nad kimś innym znęcać jak nie na Haroldzie. (uśmieszek w stronę Cody'ego i Noaha) Heather: Brak Leshawny i jej dużego tyłka? Chris, chyba Cię zacznę lubić. Gwen: Możesz z łaski swojej odczepić się od Leshawny? Heather: Bo co mi zrobisz!? Naślesz na mnie swojego chłopaka? A który to, Duncan czy Trent bo już gubię się nad Twoim niezdecydowaniem. (pokazał jej język) Smutne spojrzenie Trenta, zawstydzenie Gwen i znudzone spojrzenie Duncana. Courtney: Tak jest, Heather! Dowal jej! Heather: Dobrze się czujesz, złotko? Może masz gorączkę. Courtney: Nie mam, i już! Aoife wskoczyła na Evę. Aoife: O kurczę! Ależ ty twarda siostro. Co taka spięta jesteś? Eva: Złaź ze mnie albo zaraz dowiesz się, co to być twardym! Aoife: Uu, żyłka pękła. Łiii. (skacze nad głowami zawodników) Jak wam się podoba moje salto? Huehue. Chris: Ta dziewczyna jest nieobliczalna... I za to kocham ten program! Bridgette, co tak cicho siedzisz, połknęłaś muchę? Bridgette: Bardzo śmieszne. Tęsknie za moim misiem patysiem... Chris: Taak, na szczęście tym razem nie poproszę nikogo z was na prowadzenie jakiegokolwiek show... Noo, to znamy się już wszyscy. Podchodzi Chef do Chrisa i szepcze mu coś do ucha. Chris: Naprawdę o tym zapomniałem? O kurczę... No więc tak, ten sezon miał być sezon z zupełnie nowymi uczestnikami. Ale widzowie oprotestowali to i stwierdzili, że wolą was, dziwne prawda? Dlatego musieliśmy zmniejszyć ilość nowych do czterech zawodników. Aoife już nacie, ale poznacie jeszcze 3 chłopców... A oto i oni! Philip! Philip: No co tam kochani? Nowi zawsze wygrywają, wiecie o tym? Duncan: Póki co, to możesz upaść, niż się wznieść. Philip: (kuli się ze strachu) Heather: No proszę, DJ, to doskonały przyjaciel dla Ciebie. Haha. Gwen: (grzmotnęła Heather w głowę) Heather: Tyy! Rzuciła się na nią i już się tarzały po ziemi. Chris: A to nasz następny zawodnik, Olivier! Olivier: Witajcie, oo, widzę, że panie nie grzeszą urodą. (puścił oczko Evie) Eva: Masz jakiś problem, chuda szkapo? Olivier: Staram się być miły, ale kasa też nie pogardzę. Hehe. Chris: I nasz ostatni mało zaskakujący człowiek, Justtin! Justin: Przecież jestem tutaj, Chris? (macha ręką) Chris: Nie ty, ty już jesteś do niczego, nawet urodą nie imponujesz. Za to ten Justtin, cudoooo... Podchodzi Justtin i w tle było słychać tą samą muzyczkę, co u prawdziwego Justina. Wszyscy zaczęli zerkać na niego, nawet bijące się Heather i Gwen przerwały. Sadie: Jest przepiękny! Katie: Słodki! Lindsay: Zniewalający! Jo: Nuuudyyy! Justtin: No co Wy? Jestem tylko człowiekiem, coś ze mną nie tak? Wszyscy: (słodkim głosem) Nieee... Chris: (otrząsnął się) No dobra, koniec tego patrzenia! Czas na pierwsze zadanie! Gwen: No co Ty? Dopiero co zaczęliśmy. Chris: Nie ma po co marnować czasu. A widzowie chcą waszych zabawnych, prześmiesznych i pierdołowatych wyczynów! Hahaha. Dlatego spójrzcie w górę i powiedzcie, co widzicie? Lindsay: Oo, oo, ja wiem! Tam jest woda i sobie leci! Chris: Brawo, ale nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Obok są skały. A waszym zadaniem będzie się wspiąć po nich wprost na górę. Tylko uważajcie, Chef wyrzucając parę niepotrzebnych rzeczy, porozrzucał też ładunki wybuchowe i masło czekoladowe. Courtney: Przypadkowo? Chris: Ależ taaak. Hahaha. Bierzcie się do roboty, bo szybko pożegnamy się z kimś, i to już dzisiaj. Dwójka najlepszych stanie się kapitanami drużyn i wybierze sobie drużynę. (w krzakach)Jo: Może nagroda nie jest zadowalająca, ale ja zawsze wygrywam! To pójdzie mi też łatwo. (w krzakach)Sierra: To takie ekscytujące, znów zacznie się super zabawa! I tym razem Cody będzie tylko móóóój. Chris: Uważajcie również, żeby nie wpaść do wody, bo czeka tam na was pewien kolega. Z wody wyskoczył Kieł, rekin z 4 sezonu, który oblizał się i uśmiechnął do wszystkich. Zawodnicy przełknęli śliny i zrobili wielkie oczy. Zadanie Wszyscy wchodzą najszybciej jak się da, najlepiej radził sobie Justtin, którego w dodatku zabezpieczały wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Jo, Gwen, Eva, Bridgette i Heather. Justtin: Okej... szczerze to tego nie chcę, ale pierwszym miejscem nie pogardzę. (błysk zęba) Dziewczyny: Coś mówiłeś, Justtin? (słodkim głosem) Justtin: Nie. (w krzakach)Justtin: 'Ale one głupie... ''Drugi był... Noah. '''Noah: Wow, czemu mam taką wenę... Czuję się silny! Nagle wszyscy go wyprzedzają. Jo: Przestań śnić, knypku! Noah: Klasyka... Aoife skakała po skałach jak szalona. Aoife: Łahaha! Ale zabawa! Nieoczekiwanie wysunęła się na prowadzenie. Justtin: Eee... lol? Taka wariatka mnie wyprzedziła! Lindsay: Ktoś wyprzedził Justtina! Nie ważne kto to złapać goo! Dziewczyny: Tak, złapać go! Dziewczyny szybko zaczęły się wspinać do Aoife, a Katie złapała ją za nogę. Wariatka przez to pochyliła się do tyłu i spadła, Katie w ostatniej chwili ją puściła. Aoife w drodze poobijała się o skały i wpadła do wody. Tam zjadł ją Kieł. Duncan: Aoife została zjedzona więc nie będzie eliminacji? Chris: Taaak, oczywiście. Zawodnicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Chris: Że będzie. Heather: Nie no to jest nie fair! Ona odpadła więc... Heather została strącona i wpadła do wody, ją też zjadł Kieł, ale po chwili rzygnął nią, ta trafiła na ziemię. Heather: Jezu Święty... (pada głową na ziemię) Chris: Eee... NOSZE! Stażyści w strojach lekarzy zabierają Heather na nosze. Gwen: Ha! Wreszcie dostała za swoje. Chce przybić piątkę Leshawnie, bo myśli, że tu jest, ale przez to spada, na jej szczęście łapie się skały w połowie swojej drogi. Gwen: Rany... brakuje mi jej. Tymczasem Courtney, która już jakiś czas temu odłączyła się od Justtina starała się i była na 3 miejscu, gdy zobaczyła Gwen zatrzymała się i zareagowała tak. Courtney: Ha! Dobrze ci tak, gotko! (wspina się dalej, wyprzedza Jo) Jo: Ej, że co?! Courtney: Haha. Już czuję to prawie wygodne łóżko w domu dla zwycięzców... Kogo chcę oszukać, nie jest wygodne. Kogo chcę oszukać, to chyba nawet nie jest łóżko. Justtin: Przestań gadać, bo tracisz na to szanse! Dziewczyny: Uuu, tracisz szanse! (słodkim głosem) Jo wyprzedza Courtney... Jo: No, właśnie! ...i Justtina. Jo: Już wygrałam... Courtney: Nie dzisiaj! Courtney wyprzedza Justtina. Justtin: Eh, i tak to jakoś wygram. Noah znowu trafia wysoko, na 4. miejsce i dogania Justtina. Justtin: Co jest z tym gościem? Ale Justtin też pędzi na łeb na szyję i wyprzedza Courtney. Courtney: Co?! Justtin: Było się odłączać? A teraz spadaj. Noah wyprzedza Courtney. Noah: Postaraj się, Courtney! Hehehe. Courtney nie daje za wygraną i wspina się na równi z Noah, ten wspina się na równię z Justtinem, a on z Jo. Więc Courtney, Noah, Justtin i Jo są na równi tuż na końcówce! Ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden, a jest nim... Chris: Justtin! Wygrywasz pierwsze zadanie i twoja drużyna dzisiaj spędzi noc w domku, a w dodatku zostajesz kapitanem. Ci, których wybierzesz, będą mogli spędzić noc przy brzegu naszej groty i zrelaksować się mocząc nogi w wodzie. Jo, ty za to masz drugie miejsce i zostajesz kapitanem drugiej drużyny, która dzisiaj będzie na ceremonii i prześpi się w zimnej grocie. Justtin, kogo wybierasz? Justtin: Niech pomyślę... Dawn, Philip, Eva, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Sierra i Gwen. Są całkiem mocni, heh. Chris: Więc wy zostaniecie TCHÓRZLIWYMI ŁANIAMI! Justtin: Aha? Jo: Moment, czyli ja z kim będę? Chris: Noah, Heather, Justin, Cody, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler i Olivier. Jo: Boże, będę z tymi frajerami? Dlaczegooo! Chris: Na pocieszenie dostaniecie lepszą nazwę, czyli Dzikie Lwy! Pamiętaj, masz ich zawiadomić, że będą na ceremonii. Teraz poczekamy na nich, a potem zapoznamy się trochę z terenem... Osoby, które już zdołały wejść usiadły i zaczęły czekać. No i rozpoczęła się dobrze nam znana scenka, dzień, noc, dzień i znów noc. Kadr na nieogolonego Chrisa Chris: No kurczę, gdzie oni są!? Podleciał helikopter i Chris wskoczył na zwisającą z niej drabinkę, podleciał na dół i ujrzał śpiących zawodników. Wyjął megafon i zaczął... Chris: Miernoty Totalnej Porażki! Kto wam powiedział, że możecie spać!? Zawodnicy Dzikich Lwów zerwali się szybko na nogi. Justin: Chris, może nie pamiętasz, ale moja kosmetyczka radziła, bym sypiał codziennie i przemęczał się zbytnio. Chris: A co nas to obchodzi? Jesteście do niczego i dlatego, ktoś dołączy już dziś do przegranej... zjedzonej Aoife! Lindsay: A dostaniemy coś jeść? Chris: Uważasz, że dam Ci coś do zjedzenia skoro jesteś przegraną?! (krzyczy) Ruchy na dół, nad brzeg wodospadu, bo czeka was ceremonia! Parę minut później: Przegrana drużyna siedziała nad brzegiem, nie co brzydszym, niż ten po drugiej stronie, a Chef podszedł z tacą pełną szklanek. Chris: To jest wasz symbol przetrwania. Woda. Jest zdrowa, więc tym będziecie się nacieszać. Tym razem w waszym pokoju zwierzeń na liściu papieru, którym będziecie też podcierać wasze brudne tyłki, wypiszecie czym się da imię osoby przegranej, tylko, zeby mi było czytelnie! Czas na głosowanie! Scenki jak po kolei ludzie starają się cokolwiek znaleźć i napisać na papierze. Katie pisała palcem, Lindsay błyszczykiem, Sadie zjadła liść, Heather wyżłobiła imię pilnikiem do paznokci. Chris: Jesteście niemożliwi! Każdy z was zagłosował na kogoś innego! To takie żałosne, że muszę się na kimś chyba wyżyć! Sadie, czy możesz stanąć na tym wielkim czerwonym kole namalowanym na ziemi? Sadie: Dlaczego ja? Jestem dużo fajniejsza od innych? Chris: Ależ taaak, wyjątkowa, niespotykana dotąd na tej ziemi. Sadie stanęła na namalowanym kole, po czym nastąpił wielki wybuch, a Sadie gdzieś odleciała. Sadie: Aaaa! Chris: I tak właśnie będziecie eliminowani, rozumiecie? Hahaha. Katie: Sadie, nieeeee! Chris, co ty zrobiłeś!? Chris: Wyeliminowałem Sadie, nie mówiłem, że ma jeść liść, tylko, żeby coś na nim napisała. Też chcę się przelecieć? (zmarszczył brwi) Katie: Yyy, nieee. Chris: Noo, to cicho. A teraz szybko włazić mi na górę, bo tam mam cś wszystkim do zakomunikowania! Następne parę minut później: Chris: Jak widzicie na samym skraju przepaści wysoko w dół, stoją stoliki, tam Chef będzie przynosił wam jedzenie, ewentualnie coś jadalnego. Chef: Hehehe. (dum, Dum, DUM) Chris: Nie dziwcie się, że czasem stolików nie będzie, przepaść będzie się jeszcze przydawać. Ale najważniejsza część programu, to TO. Wyjął zza siebie figurkę, w kształcie jego głowy. Chris: Ta ze szczerego srebra figurka zostanie gdzieś ukryta, w najbardziej niespodziewanym miejscu, macie prawo ją szukać w międzyczasie, bo ona... Zresztą, Jo, Dawn, wy wiecie chyba co to jest? Dawn: Kto ją znajdzie, oczyści swoją aurę i pozostanie w grze, mimo tego, ze ma wylecieć... Chris: Właśnie, jeden z was będzie miał takie szczęście i zdobędzie ją, ale kto? Dobra, kończy nam się czas antenowy, więc skończmy już ten odcinek... (w krzakach)Sierra: Codyyyy! Tęsknieeeeee! Chris: Kto puścił tą wariatkę w momencie, kiedy wielki ja kończy odcinek!? Wodospad! Totalnej! (w krzakach)Sierra: Zrobię wszystko, by znaleźć się blisko Ciebieeeee! Buuu! Chris: PORAŻKI!!! Dawać mi tego montażystę, co psuje mi ujęcia! THE END ;) Oceniasz to na... Coś wartego zmarnowania czasu Coś co było ciekawe, ale niekoniecznie warte chwili Coś co zmarnowało Ci czas i to niepotrzebnie!